Light vs Dark
by Ravengirl19
Summary: Squeal to Enemy or Lover. Zero and Kaname had a child, but they did not know that Sara had a son. Now the boy named Matthew is to be their child's husband. What will Jason do to protect his parents. Lemon scenes in later chapters for ZeroxKaname and JasonxMatthew.
1. Chapter 1

Briannah: Yo! We're back.

Iris:Zzzzz

Rose:ZZZzzz

Briannah: I guess I will do the disclaimer again. I don't own Vampire Knight.

Chapter 1: Sara had a son?

After 2 months…

A boy sat never his mother's coffin that was open. "Mother I vow to kill Zero for you." The boy's tears streaked down his cheeks.

In the palace 10 years later….

"Jason where are you! Jason!" Zero looked around the hallway to the throne room. He saw some feet under a curtain. He yanked the curtain away. "Got you!"

"No mommy let go!"

"Come now Jason we can't keep your husband to be waiting."

"Nooooo!" Jason was dragged to the throne room.

In the throne room…

Zero walked in with Jason right behind him. He walked to Kaname and sat down on the thorne to his left.

A boy that looked fifteen stood in the middle of the throne room.

Jason looked at the boy and thought 'He is handsome and smells like a vampire.'

The boy smiled at Jason and took his hand and said, "My name Matthew. It is nice to meet you." and kissed his hand. 'I will kill you along with your mother Zero.'

Jason blushed and took away his hand. "It's nice to meet you my name is Jason."

"Jason why don't you show Matthew around" Kaname smiled at his son.

"Okay. Let me show you the garden" Jason and Matthew left.

"Do you think everything will go good?"

"I don't know Zero my love only time will tell."

In the Garden….

'What should I talk about with him?' Jason looked at Matthew and smiled.

"Don't think I will love you? You filthy level D?"

"What-" Jason was pushed against the bench and Matthew towered over him.

"Tell anyone what I will tell you and I will kill your parents tonight." Jason looked fearful at Matthew. Matthew leant in and whispered in Jason's ear, "Your father killed my mother. So now I will kill your parents, but not yet. Just wait Jason." Jason shivered under Matthew and threw him off and started running.

Matthew thought, 'Keep running. You won't be able to run forever.'

Briannah:Bye bye. Might update later tonight

Iris and Rose:ZZZZZzzzz


	2. Chapter 2

Briannah: Sorry for the wait.

Iris and Rose: ZZZZZzzz

Briannah: I don't own Vampire Knight

Chapter 2: Dancing

In Jason's room…

He was dressed in a purple dress. His friends that are girls made him wear it.

"Don't we look all dressed up. Level D"

Jason turned around and saw Matthew. "What do you want!"

"I came to see my beautiful wife to be. Why you seem like you dislike me and I have been here for four days." he smirked and left the room.

'That jerk. Why does he not see me for me."

Zero walked in, "Are you ready?'

Jason nodded and walked to the ballroom.

In the ballroom….

Jason was grabbed by Matthew and they started dancing. Matthew looked into Jason's eyes he couldn't look away. 'So beautiful. His eyes the color of lilacs. And hair the color of silver. I can't hold back anymore.'

Jason looked into Matthew's eyes, 'Just like the color of the ocean. And hair the color of the sun.'

'Am I falling for my enemy' they thought in union.

The night came to a close.

In Zero and Kaname's room…

Zero walked in the room and looked at Kaname out on the balcony. The moon reflected Kaname's complexion.

Zero strode to him and warped his arms at his waist. "What is the matter my love?'

Kaname turned around in Zero's grasp, "Nothing my love," And kissed him on his lips

Soon the kiss became more passionate. They walked back into the room never breaking the kiss.

Zero was quickly pinned to the bed. Both panting heavily.

Kaname stripped both of them in no time. He started sucking on Zero nipples and teasing the other with his hand.

"Kaname….please..stop…teasing."

"Why, my love you sound so beautiful when I tease"

Zero started getting imitated and flipped their positions. Having Kaname pinned beneath him.

Zero grabbed Kaname's cock and put it at his entrance.

"Wait Zero let me get the lube. Don-"

Zero thrust down. Taking in the whole cock.

Kaname gripped his hips so he wouldn't start moving.

"Kaname…"

Kaname looked at Zero he couldn't hold back and started thrusting at a fast pace.

"Kaname!"

"Shit, your so tight!"

"Kaname I can't anymore!"

Kaname grabbed Zero's cock and started rubbing it. "Cum my love." Kaname whispered in Zero's ear.

"AAAAHHH KANAME!"

"ZERO!"

Zero released on to his and Kaname's chest and Kaname released into Zero.

"I love you Kaname"

"Love you too Zero"

Soon sleep took over them.

In the garden…..

'Am I really falling for Jason. I can't his father killed my mother.'

He started for his chambers, but he went into Jason's instead.

He looked and saw Jason slipping off the dress. He gasped and Jason turned around.

"WHAT ARE DOING IN HERE!"

"Sorry!"

Matthew ran to his chambers and the door slamming closed behind him.

He had a hand above his heart. Doki Doki. 'Why is my heart pounding?'

In Jason's room..

Jason had a hand above his heart. Doki Doki. 'Why is my heart pounding?'

Briannah: ZZZzzz

Iris:ZZZZzzz

Rose: I guess they finally fell asleep. Review and tell us what you think will happen with Jason and Matthew. Good night!


	3. Chapter 3

Briannah: Sorry for making you wait here's Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Can your enemy be your lover?

Jason laid on his bed looking out the window. He still could see the image from last night. 'Why did my heart pound so hard? It couldn't be I'm falling for my enemy.'

He had been avoiding Matthew since this morning. When he saw Matthew he would blush and walk the other way.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in."

"Jason shouldn't you be with Matthew downstairs at the party?" Zero walked to the bed and sat at the edge.

"Mommy can I ask you a question,"

"What is it sweetie?"

"Is it okay for me to get married at this age. I am only twelve."

Zero chuckled, "I was more older than you sweetie, but me and your father never really got along."

"Really, you guys look so madly in love," Jason sat up.

"That may be now, but he was my enemy years ago. But soon he showed that he loved me and he became my lover."

"I don't know about me and Matthew, Mommy."

"Don't worry show him that you love him. Is that what you feel for him?"

'Do I love Matthew? I do love him.' Jason nodded his head and blushed.

Zero chuckled, "Then go downstairs and show him how much you love him."

Jason walked down the steps to the Ballroom. This party was for Matthew and him to have before they would announce their engagement to each other to the kingdom.

Jason entered the room he looked at Zero. He smiled at his son to reassure him. Jason started walking to Matthew. "Matthew do you want to dance with me?"

Matthew looked surprised at Jason, 'Is he blushing, how cute.'

"You..don't.. ." Jason stuttered out.

"I would love to my dear."

Jason looked up at Matthew with surprise. Matthew was really smiling at him. He never wanted that smile to disappear

Matthew grabbed Jason by his waist and they started dancing with the other couples of vampires and humans.

Zero smiled at how happy his son looked.

"What did you do Zero?" Kaname put his chin on Zero's shoulder.

"Nothing my love, nothing at all."

In the Gardens..

Jason sat on the bench and Matthew stood next to him.

"So what changed your mind Level D."

"I guess I fell in love with my enemy."

"You're an idiot wh-" Matthew saw Jason had tears streaming down his cheeks. Matthew growled and grabbed Jason by the shirt and kissed him.

Jason felt in shock, but soon relaxed into the kiss.

Matthew thought 'Damn idiot why do I feel like I have to always protect you? What have you done to me?' He threw Jason to the ground, "Now stop crying! Idiot!" Matthew walked away with a blush on his face.

'Thank you for showing me you care for me Matthew." Jason smiled to him self.

In the Hallway…

Matthew slammed his fist against the wall and put his head in his other hand. 'Damn level D. I am to get my revenge for my mother, but instead I am growing feelings for you. What have you done to me?'

To be continue…

Briannah: What will happen?

Iris: Will they fall more in love?

Rose: Will Light win or Dark?

Briannah: Till we meet again soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Briannah:Sorry I haven't updated. Here's chapter 4.

Iris:Took you so damn long!

Rose:Here they go again. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 4: Could it be love?

That Night...

'I have to kill his parents tonight. I can't wait any longer.' Matthew grabbed his cloak and put the hood up. He walked down the halls to Zero and Kaname's chamber. His heart was beating, he felt that if he didn't do this now he would never kill them.

Jason woke to the sound of footsteps. He smelled Matthew and he saw a imagine of him holding a knife. 'Noo!' he started running to his parents room. 'Please don't do this.' Tears streamed down his eyes. He ran faster and faster, he saw Matthew standing there, but he didn't go in to the room.

"Matthew?" Jason trembled not from fear, but sadness and confusion. "Please this isn't you."

Matthew turned to look at Jason. He eyes were red the color of blood. He started running.

Jason stared after him, but started running after him. 'Matthew why? Why!?" He pushed the door open to the palace outdoors. Snow and wind came in and rustled his shirt and pants around him. He saw Matthew ride a horse away. "Matthew!"

He kept riding 'I'm sorry love. Please forgive me.'

Jason ran to a horse. He shivered around the cold wind and snow that froze his feet to the touch. He made it to his horse and chased after Matthew.

'Matthew where are you?' Then he got a mental imagine of him at a lake. He told his horse to go faster. 'I won't lose you this time.' Cold wind and snow flashed to his face. 'I can't give up!' The horse took off at a faster pace.

The woods where the lake was came into view. He stopped his horse and walked the rest off the way he saw Matthew stand there. He ran and threw his arms around him.

"Why did you come after me!?" He threw Jason off of him. His eyes burned a deep blood color."Why!"

"Because I love you, you idiot!" Tears started to stream down Jason's face. "I knew you won't hurt my parents, because you love me."

"No I hate you!" The wind picked up and started to slash at Jason. Jason fell to the ground. Blood streamed down from his cheek. "I hate you! Your father killed my mom and I will take your life to hurt them!"

Jason jumped from the attack and landed on the surface of the lake. Tears streamed down both boys' cheeks. "I don't want to hurt, but I will to protect my parents and kingdom!" The ice turned to spikes and flew to stab. Matthew raised his hands and the ice spikes turned to dust from the strong wind force.

A ice sword formed in Jason's hand he ran towards Matthew. A sword from the wind formed in Matthew's hand. He ran towards Jason. Their swords clashed again and again, never giving up.

Then both stopped. They were panting from the fight, both had slashes on their clothes. Jason fell to his knees he looked like he would pass out. "Jason?" Jason's eyes were glazed over with pain and he fainted. The last thing he heard was his name being called by Matthew.

Back in Jason's room...

Jason awoke to the sun coming in. He sat up in his bed he saw Matthew sleeping on a chair near the windows. He smiled and pounced on Matthew.

"What the hell!" Matthew looked down to see Jason nuzzling him. He started laughing. "Aren't we happy this morning."

"Oh, SHUT UP YOU!"

Mathew and Jason started laughing.

"So what about your mom's revenge."

"Don't worry I won't hurt you or anyone. I love you to much to do anything horrible."

"You know today is the day."

"I know and I have no regrets."

"I don't have any too."

They smiled at each other and kissed. The emotions Matthew felt was not hate, but pure love. 'I have finally found the person I truly love.' He smiled down at Jason. And Jason beamed the smile back.

Briannah: The next chapter is "Special" and there will also be an Epilogue.

Iris: Then get your ass to work!

Briannah: SHUT UP!

Iris: MAKE ME!

Rose: There they go again. Here is the song that was played while this chapter was made: Nightcore-Could It Be Love.


End file.
